


Covert Operations

by bitterbones



Series: Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Ben is a blushing mess, Ben lives, Body Exploration, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Fluff, HEA, Hair Pulling, Happily Ever After, Rey is very horny, Secret Identity, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: In which Ben Solo survives Exegol and returns to the Resistance with Rey. They plan to begin a new life together as bond-mates in the Force, but they have one singular obstacle to overcome. Can Ben Solo pass as someone other than himself? Or will he have to contend with the righteous anger of the Resistance and face retribution for his years as Kylo Ren?“I just… I’ve never done this before. I don’t know how to—Rey shushed him by pressing a finger to his full mouth, “Neither do I, that’s why we have to learn together.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640707
Comments: 24
Kudos: 189





	1. stealth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/gifts).



> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/beccastanz/status/1328798057304088577) Twitter prompt!
> 
> And gifting it to Becca bc this was a really fun prompt and it really got away from me.
> 
> **Edit: a kindly commentor informed me that I literally forgot an entire scene in TFA where Finn definitely sees Kylo's face. I'm not going to go back in and change that detail bc the chapter is already up. But I will try to force in some sort of explanation next chapter. Thanks for bearing with me! Shows how little I care for TFA. Also I don't need anyone else to tell me about it. Ciao.**

Their escape from Exegol had been swift. Palpatine might have been dead, but the enemy was not yet vanquished. All around them Ben had felt the red armies mobilizing, their Force signatures fiery with their zealotry, even as their cause died around them. 

His wounds had been worse than hers, long legs fractured and splintered in a half dozen places from his fall into the pit, and he was weak from sharing his life with Rey. Over that detail he carried no regrets, and as she hoisted his arm over her shoulder, supporting an astounding proportion of his weight, he savored the precious warmth of her body.  _ Rey was alive _ , and that was all that really mattered. The rest was dust and ash and blood on the stone floors. 

They crammed themselves uncomfortably into Luke Skywalker’s x-wing. Even after years submerged in the rolling seas of Ahch-To Ben could still sense his uncle’s presence within. Guilt wracked him as he remembered Crait, remembered the sensation of his once-teacher fading from the Force entirely. 

“Stop that,” Rey scolded softly. Her filthy hand brushed gently over the back of his knuckles. He saw how her skin was spilt and rashed and bloody, and he wished he could give her some more of himself so she might not hurt. 

“Stop that, too,” she kept her eyes averted from him, and because their bond was so freshly opened he knew she was concealing tears from him. 

He wanted to brush them away with the tips of his fingers, kiss them away with his lips, but they had a further ordeal ahead of them and he suspected such tenderness would only set her further on edge. 

As they took to the sky, breaking atmo in a streak of fiery blue, Rey began to speak.  _ Really  _ speak. Full sentences flooding past her lips for the first time since she had laid dead on the ground. Her voice was measured but tense. 

“When we reach Ajan Kloss, stay close to me,” she said. “I don’t know how the others will react to you, but I don’t think they’ll be particularly welcoming.” 

“Rey…” 

“I’ll protect you, alright? They don’t understand what you’ve gone through, what you’ve sacrificed to be here. You gave up  _ everything  _ for me and I won’t let them hurt you because of their own ignorance.” 

“ _ Rey _ —

“I know it’s frightening, they outnumber us. But we have the Force, and I know this is what Leia would have wanted. I’ll find a way to make them see—

Ben silenced her by capturing her chin between two fingers and awkwardly twisting her head back so he could kiss the corner of her mouth. Rey froze, blinking in surprise, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue beneath the layer of grime that coated her. 

He followed up the first kiss with a second to her temple before he assuaged some of her worries, “None of them know my face. I’ve never taken my helmet off in front of them before.” 

Rey turned her head to gaze out the canopy, hyperspace rushing past in a barrage of blue. 

“Oh,” she breathed, and he could feel her relief through their bond as clearly as he could see it in the slump of her tense shoulders. 

“We’ll just say I defected and helped you destroy Palpatine. Just call me Ben, surnames aren’t common among the Order ranks, anyways.” 

Rey let out a raspy laugh, grip loosening on the controls, “That might actually work… your scar is gone so you don’t really have any identifying features.” 

“They knew about my scar?” And despite all his hurts his deep voice took on a playful tone. Had Rey been boasting about besting the infamous Kylo Ren in combat?

Rey’s ears tinted a cute shade of pink, and she answered him shortly, “Was I supposed to just not talk about Starkiller?” 

Ben laughed then, and it hurt to suck in air so sharply, but Rey was so flustered and it was such a beautiful, mundane thing. He hoped that from that point onward their lives would be full of such simple, ordinary joys and emotions. 

In the end he wheezed and dropped his forehead onto Rey’s shoulder. Already his knees bracketed her hips oddly, so it was easy enough to wind his arms around her middle and hold her tight to his body. Between them the bond buzzed with countless unspoken words and unvoiced emotions. They would remain that way, silent. Because Ben and Rey no longer had need of speech. 

It was like coming home, the serenity that filled him up as he basked in the glow between them. He hadn’t realized he was sundered in two until that moment on Exegol when the saber had passed through space and time, between their hands. 

“Everything will be okay,” he mouthed into the soft skin of her neck. She smelled of sweat and tasted of salt and blood. He never wanted to part from her. 

Rey relaxed her body into his and let the autopilot take them home. 

  
  


Ajan Kloss was already alive with celebration. The forests below them seemed to bend and writhe with life as the Resistance and its allies rejoiced that the day was one. 

Ben felt Rey drawn in a steadying breath as she switched off the autopilot and brought them in for a landing in a small clearing. Already there were eyes on their craft, hands reaching and beckoning as they welcomed Rey home. She dreaded how they might treat her as their savior, but even more so Ben could sense her dread over his presence. She feared they might know him. It would only take one spark of recognition for the whole of the Resistance to go up in retributive flames. 

“Easy,” he kissed the side of her neck, gently nuzzling the skin there. “None of them know my face, we’re safe.” 

Rey didn’t speak, but as she brought them in he felt her anxiety spike once more. 

“What—

“ _ Chewie and Maz _ ,” Rey hissed.

Ben’s eyes dropped to the crowd below and he spotted them there, Chewbacca had hoisted Maz up and onto his great, furry shoulders. One of her tiny orange hands was extended towards them. 

As Rey brought them down to touch down Ben was able to make out the knowing smirk on Maz Kanata’s face. His heart sank into his stomach. Chewbacca was harder to read, but he suspected that the wookie wasn’t yet aware of his presence. 

How could he have forgotten about them? Especially his uncle who had shot him as he stood bare faced in the depths of Starkiller base. The old wound on his side pulsed with the memory and guilt bubbled up in his guts. 

“Just play it cool,” Rey cautioned as the x-wing finally jerked to a stop in a cloud of dust. 

Ben swallowed hard and nodded. The canopy flipped up and they were met with a rush of humid jungle air. All around them voices rang out in jubilance. 

Rey slipped out of the cockpit then reached to help him as best she could. He winced in pain as the breaks in his legs twinged and his open wounds pulled. 

“Easy,” Rey breathed, and her touch soothed him some. Her hands lingered on his biceps for a moment longer than necessary. “Just hold on to me, let me talk.” 

Ben nodded, draping his arm over her lean shoulders once more. 

The shouts and exclamations became more subdued as the pair emerged from the cloud of dust. A crowd had formed around the craft, with a wide opening in the center where they stood. 

“Rey!” Poe Dameron shoved through the throngs of people to meet them. His brow furrowed up in confusion as he took in her wounded companion. 

Ben smiled weakly, and Rey answered the unspoken question, “This is Ben. He was a Sith Trooper on Exegol, he turned against his masters and helped me defeat Palpatine. I’d be dead if it weren’t for him, Poe.” 

Poe nodded, taking in her story as Finn and Rose appeared from the crowd behind him. 

Grinning, the pilot extended a hand into the space between them, “Welcome aboard then, Ben. Thank you for bringing her home safe to us.” 

Ben gave a sheepish smile and raised his maimed hand. As soon as Poe observed the deep tears along the other man’s knuckles he gave up on the shake. 

“Gotta say, you both look like banthashit. Can we clear a path?! They need to see a medic.” 

“Thank you Poe,” Rey said. Then she looked to her other friends who were hanging back with uncertainty, “I’d hug you guys but Ben is the only thing keeping me upright right now, and vice versa.” 

The smile she gave them was a sad one, and Ben felt a pulse of notalgia through their bond. She was right, things would likely never be quite the same again. He changed the entire dynamic, whether they knew it or not. 

Finn’s mouth twisted into a discerning scowl, eyes lingering over Ben’s face. That was right, he had been on Starkiller, too. But he had only observed from above, at a distance, perhaps Ben could play it off as some passing likeness. 

Poe led them through the crowd, which parted for them reverently. Whispers passed between people as they walked by, looks of awe and intimidation were cast onto them as they limped along. 

_ Easy _ , he cautioned into her mind. Her whole body was tense, and he knew it wasn’t helping with her wounds.

They passed near to where Maz and Chewbacca were, the former having climbed down from the latter’s shoulders. Ben could feel their gazes on him, though he couldn’t place the emotion behind their withholding eyes. He had expected righteous anger, perhaps disgust, an immediate revelation of his identity, but he received none of those things. Only silence as he passed them by. 

_ Easy _ , Rey parroted back to him, but her thoughts were laced with real concern. 

Finn, Maz, Chewbacca. Three key members of the Resistance he would need to be mindful of at all times and avoid at all costs. He would need to discern their schedules and regular hang-outs, to start. 

His strategizing was halted as they entered the canvas tent that served as a med-bay. Immediately they were pulled apart from one another, prompting a soft cry from Rey whose bruised fingers groped helplessly for his hand. A curtain was drawn between their cots and the examinations began almost immediately. 

Ben was stripped down to his underwear and made to lay still on the bed. A med-droid scanned him with a pale blue plane of light, moving from the top of his scalp all the way down to his toes. Then it projected a hologram of his body and all of its internal structures into the air. 

“I am detecting multiple long-bone fractures and several points of internal bleeding,” it prattled mechanically. “Injuries suggest a fall.” 

The doctor tapped something out on her datapad then looked up at Ben over the thick rims of her glasses, “Did you fall?” 

“Yes,” Ben answered softly, unwilling to offer up any more information. He needed time to commune with Rey and fabricate a convincing lie. He tried to reach out to her through the bond, but all he received in return was a vague sense of discomfort at her forced nudity for her exam. 

“Like S-6 said, you have multiple fractures of the long bones in your legs. We’ll need to set those, and some will require pins to heal properly. As for the spots of internal bruising; they’re all in your abdomen. I can give you an oral coagulant to keep any more from forming, but everything else will simply require bed rest.” 

Ben nodded stiffly, finally truly beginning to feel his wounds, the last dregs of adrenaline dwindling away into stabbing pain and exhaustion. 

“How’s Rey?” He asked softly. 

“Better off than you,” the doctor replied. “One of my assistants will bring you the coagulant and some pain inhibitors, we’ll set your breaks tomorrow, and place those pins. We need time to set up the surgical suite.” 

Ben nodded again, worrying the inside of his lip with his teeth. He could hear Rey’s assigned doctor speaking to her softly, but he couldn’t make out any of the words. 

His own physician vanished in a swirl of white lab coat, likely off to treat others who had been wounded in the battle over Exegol, Ben thought. 

The blue-green material of the curtain was drawn back, revealing Rey sitting cross-legged on her cot. She was stripped down to her underwear and her breast bindings. Ben averted his eyes to the floor, trying not to stare. Even filthy and bruised she was a beautiful creature. 

“What’s the prognosis?” She asked, trying to be playful but falling flat. She was staring more openly, clearly distracted by the contours of his body.

“Painkillers, coagulants, and they’re going to have to put some pins in my bones so they heal right. You?” 

“I’m mostly okay, it’s all superficial, cuts and muscle pulls and surface bruises… I think I have you to thank for that,” her voice lowered, the final few words coming out breathily. Her eyes shimmered in the dimly lit tent, gaze gentle and grateful. 

Then the physician's assistant stepped in. A Twi’lek woman with blue skin and her lekku braided back and away from her face. She worked wordlessly, and when Ben reached out to sense her aura he found that she was intimidated by them, the slayers of Palpatine. 

That was okay, neither of them wanted to talk about what had unfolded anyways. 

She began with Rey, slapping bacta patches over her knuckles and the scattered cuts and scrapes that dotted her body. Then she offered her a few small, white pills in a cup, and a second small cup filled with water. 

“Painkillers,” the Twi’lek said, but her voice was small and feeble. 

Rey took them wordlessly, swallowing them dry, causing Ben to wince. 

“General Dameron said he would bring the both of you a change of clothes, so don’t bother with the soiled ones. Just wait.” She kept her green eyes far away, and quickly shifted her attention to Ben. 

He hissed as the bacta patches were applied, and nearly choked on his own pills despite taking them with water. His throat felt thick, and he found it oddly difficult to swallow. 

Once she was gone they were left to wait in silence, stripped down to their underthings. 

Ben sniffed awkwardly, and let his eyes roam everywhere  _ but _ over Rey, who happened to be staring at him openly. She drummed her fingers thoughtfully on the edge of her cot then sprang to her bare feet. She was surprisingly lively for someone who had died just hours earlier. 

She toed her way over to him and sidled up onto his cot next to him. 

“You saved my life today,” Rey stated plainly. One of her hands ghosted along the curve of his bicep. Ben nearly jumped at the contact, entirely unused to female attention of any kind, but especially  _ this  _ kind. 

“You saved me a dozen times before that,” Ben answered her, carefully peeling her hand away from his arm and cradling it gently in his own. His thumb brushed over the bacta patch that veiled her wounded knuckles. “I owed you… I still owe you. I’ll never be able to repay you for what you—

Rey made a disgruntled sound, cutting him off by catching his face between her hands. Ben blinked at her, her eyes were disconcerted and demanding, sparking with some emotion that he couldn’t quite place. Her touch sent electric sparks jolting across the skin of his cheeks and the bond between them hummed with their sudden touch and resonance. 

He could feel what Rey was feeling just as clearly as he felt his own emotions. She was intense, determined, filled up with newfound hope and love, but also there was physical desire, and that frightened Ben. 

“So soon?” He whispered, because he knew it was inevitable, but he’d also thought they might sleep a night before sex came up. He had hoped he might have more time to prepare himself, to prepare her for the disappointment he would surely be. 

“Why not?” Rey’s breath ghosted his lips, she was careful of his legs, but still managed to pile herself into his lap, navigating his aches and pains through their bond. “It feels right, feels like we should.” 

Ben rushed for an excuse,  _ any _ excuse. One came before he even had the chance to voice it. 

Poe, innocent, unassuming Poe strolled merrily through the tent flap. He might as well have been whistling a tune, he was so clueless as to what he was walking into. Then he stopped mid stride, lips parting slightly and staring at the pair in their compromising position. 

Ben flushed to his toes, Rey on the other hand didn’t seem to care much at all. 

_ Is this a common occurrence on Jakku? _ Ben thought at her. 

Rey shrugged her shoulders and slunk out of his lap, settling next to him on the cot. 

_ It’s just sex, Ben _ . Was her reply. 

“Hi Poe,” Rey said. 

“Uhh… Hi. I didn’t realize that the two of you were…  _ ya know _ ,” fully recovered from his initial shock, he quirked a dark eyebrow and gave a cheeky smile.

Ben laughed nervously and Rey chuckled. Then Poe tossed two sets of folded up clothes at them. 

“Rose dug these up in your tent, Rey,” his handsome gaze turned to Ben. “As for you, I’m sorry to say we don’t have any human men around who match your size. Borrowed these from our biggest guy, tho. Hopefully they’ll do until we can get you something better.” 

“Thank you,” Ben answered, already tugging the t-shirt over his head to obscure his bare chest from Rey’s wandering gaze. 

Poe turned his back to them and they dressed themselves hastily. Rey fitting comfortably into a set of gray and black robes, Ben nearly busting out of his shirt and cargo pants. The fit was so tight that he was forced to tuck his penis into the waistband so it wasn’t outlined for everyone to see. 

As he led them to their respective tents Rey and Ben began to formulate a plan between the two of them. They were supporting each other’s bodies again, leaning into each other’s heat, muscle, and strength. Ben tried not to allow it to distract him. 

_ You were a Sith Trooper on Exegol _ , Rey began.  _ Born and raised in the Sith Cult. You’re Force sensitive, felt me, fell in love and helped me to defeat the imperial guards and destroy Palpatine.  _

_ That all sounds good, but you keep saying I saved your life. We need a story behind that.  _ He was, in fact, hopelessly in love with her. That part wouldn’t be difficult to act. 

_ You took Force lightning for me? _

Ben gave a slight nod,  _ Yeah, that’s good. _

Poe interrupted them, “Stars, you just met in the last what, week? And already you’re making those  _ faces _ . It’s like you’re having a whole conversation with just your eyes.” 

He gagged playfully and Rey swatted his shoulder. 

“Do you guys even want separate lodging, or…?”

Poe paused in the center of one of the camp’s barren pathways. A few passersby gave them long, awe-filled looks as they passed. Then they would whisper to one another, too soft to hear, but Ben didn’t need to hear to know the sorts of things they were saying. 

“No, not really,” Rey answered cooly. “It’s a Force thing, honestly. So there’s no point in pretending or trying to keep up appearances.” 

Poe’s brows shot up and he shrugged, “Okay, whatever you say, boss-lady.” 

Ben kept his lips sealed tightly through the whole conversation. He still felt coltish and uneasy on his new, metaphorical legs. He was Ben now. Just Ben. Kylo Ren was dead, and he had buried Ben Solo down somewhere deep inside out of necessity. 

He needed more details for his story, more nuance as to what his new identity embodied. 

_ You’ll figure that out as it comes, _ Rey answered him.  _ Just keep me in the loop so I don’t mess up any details. _

_ Okay _ , he answered, and Poe finally came to a halt in front of a small tent made from dark green canvas. Inside was already made up as if someone were living there. There was an unmade cot pressed against one side, and a small wooden writing desk set up on the other. There was real, physical paper spread out over it, and an actual pen with an ink well. 

The old itch to create calligraphy tickled Ben’s fingertips. He squashed it down brutally. Ben Solo enjoyed calligraphy, and here he could not be Ben Solo. 

“This has been Rey’s tent ever since we moved the Resistance to Ajan Kloss,” Poe explained. “Will it be large enough for the two of you, or?”

“It’s perfect,” Rey said. Then she limped Ben over to the cot where she sat him down. 

“Could you have someone send a wash basin with warm water and some soap?” She asked, presenting her filthy palms as evidence of their need. 

“Of course, I’ll see that it gets to you quickly,” Poe smiled, wide and genuine. “It’s good to have you back with us, Rey. Safe and sound. And Ben, welcome aboard. I’m glad you’ve chosen this path.” 

Ben’s answering smile was weak, but he nodded gratefully despite his discomfort. 

“And, Poe?” Rey asked, voice filling up with all the exhaustion of the day.

“Yeah?” 

“Can you ask that we be left alone for the rest of the night, it’s been a long day.”

“That’s an understatement,” Ben chimed in under his breath. 

“Sure. One bath and no visitors coming right up!” And Poe was gone with a flash of white teeth, leaving Ben and Rey blissfully alone in their tent. 

Rey sank down onto the cot next to him, “How are you feeling?” 

“Afraid,” he admitted. “Chewie and Maz definitely recognized me, even if they didn’t say anything. And FN— I mean Finn, he noticed me, too, though I don’t think he figured out who I was.” 

Rey nodded tensely, “We just need to avoid detection until you’re healed, then we can steal a ship and get out of here.” 

Ben blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected her to be so willing to leave her friends behind, but also he supposed that the bond served as an extenuating circumstance. It was new, bold and beautiful. He’d give anything to preserve it, to preserve the woman who held the other end of it. 

Rey hummed, having felt his thoughts and agreeing with them, “When I felt you in that throne room,  _ really  _ felt you, all you, it was like coming home, Ben. I’m not giving this up. I’ve never belonged anywhere before, or to anyone. Nothing is going to take you away from me now.” 

Ben, suddenly emboldened, answered her by catching her chin between his fingers, tilting her head back and kissing her on the mouth. It was gentle and chaste, because kisses were new to the both of them. Touching was new. Love this gentle and pure was new. 

It was just as they were parting that a pair of burly men hauled in a galvanized metal basin. It sloshed, heavy with steaming water. 

Once it was set on the ground, water spilling over its sides, one of the men dropped a few small toiletry items. They nodded their appreciation towards the heroes of that galaxy, then they left without a word, likely heeding Poe’s command for silence and respect. 

Ben gazed longingly at the tub, steam billowing up from it in long, white tendrils. He was covered in a layer of grime and filth, and he still reeked of Exegol. Then again, so did Rey. 

“You go first,” he offered.

Rey snorted softly, “What do you mean ‘go first’? Ben, we don’t have to pretend like this isn’t a thing, anymore. It’s mostly not forbidden, and it’s practically notarized by the Force itself.”

Ben swallowed hard, eyes switching between the tub of hot water and Rey, who was already on her feet beginning to peel back her layers of clean clothing. 

“You mean you want to… together?” 

Rey scowled at him, “Ben, I don’t think there’s going to be a lot of doing things apart from now on.” 

He bobbed his head in a feeble nod. 

Rey approached him, placing a hand under his chin and forcing him to meet her eyes, “You don’t want me to see your body? Is that it? There’s nothing to worry about, I’ve never been with another man, and I grew up around aliens. Whatever you think is wrong with you I won’t notice.” 

The fact of Rey’s isolated upbringing was slightly comforting. That she wasn’t exposed to common human standards of beauty until her own had already formed. But that wasn’t it, not entirely. 

“I just… I’ve never done this before. I don’t know how to—

Rey shushed him by pressing a finger to his full mouth, “Neither do I, that’s why we have to learn together.”

Ben exhaled, steading himself. He would have stood up were his legs not so fractured, he would have taken her perfect, freckled face between his hands and kissed her. 

Rey knew what he wanted without words, and with the aid of the Force she helped him to his feet. He winced slightly as she settled him into a position that was less painful. 

“Take your clothes off, Ben,” She said. 

He acquiesced without being told twice, watching Rey as she mirrored his own undressing. When they were naked he took a moment to look at her, and he blushed because she was beautiful. She had breasts and everything underneath was tucked away so neatly under a thatch of dark hair. So different from his own body. 

He was already hard, which was embarrassing. And Rey kept looking at his cock, curiosity written across her features. 

Then she noted the scar on his side, from Chewie’s blaster bolt the day he killed Han Solo, “Make sure to keep your shirt on if you’re training outside. Finn might recognize that, even if he doesn’t know your face.” 

“Okay,” Ben agreed. “But, can we not talk about  _ that _ for now? I really just want to…” 

“Want to what, Ben?” Rey asked, and she closed the distance between them again. Her fingers traced a path from his collarbone down between his pecs, they followed along the trail of hair that began at his navel, but didn’t stray so far as to touch his erection. 

“I mean, I want to try a lot of things. But I really just want to get clean right now. We’re both filthy.” 

Rey laughed in agreement, the sound was light and high and further stoked the fire raging in Ben’s gut. Then she helped him to the tub, sinking him into the steaming water before dipping herself in opposite him. It was so hot it edged on uncomfortable, but it was good for scrubbing away the filth of the day. At first it burned in their wounds, then it soothed away the dull ache. 

They helped one another, reaching each other’s backs and letting their hands explore. As the water turned dark with ash and blood, Rey’s hands covered the expanse of his broad chest. She tweaked his nipples curiously, and he heard her puzzle within her mind over what they could possibly be for. 

It took some coaxing on Rey’s part but eventually Ben touched her chest, weighing each small breast in his large, calloused palms. They were soft, and when he moved his hands the right way Rey’s eyelids would flutter. 

Once they were clean they stepped out of the tub, dripping water. Poe had failed to send towels so they resigned themselves to air dry. 

But they were too distracted with one another to really care. The first kisses were light, Rey standing on her toes and laying gentle palms over Ben’s shoulders. He cupped her naked waist, and thanked the Force for how it bolstered his legs to stand. 

As they gained more confidence the kisses grew deeper, wetter and more intense. Rey moaned softly into his mouth and her hand drifted down from his shoulder, fingers ghosting the deceptively soft skin of his shaft. 

“ _ Rey _ .” Ben whispered her name, breaking away from her mouth to pant. 

Rey said nothing, but began to limp their dripping bodies back towards the cot. When they reached it Ben tossed the blankets away so they wouldn’t soak through, then he sat and Rey carefully positioned herself in his lap. 

“It’s really hot,” she breathed in surprise, fist closing around his shaft. Her other hand trekked lower to examine the soft, wrinkled skin of his sack. 

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben panted. “Please go slow or I’ll—

“Come if you need to,” Rey answered him. Her voice was distant, eyes entranced on the way his foreskin moved around the swollen head of his cock. Her thumb swiped over the slit, spreading the precome that had beaded there. 

Her hands were clumsy, but her touch was all he needed. It set his veins ablaze and he felt a distinct tingling in his balls as she carefully worked them in her hand. His back bent, the air emptied from his lungs, and he came in long white ropes that painted Rey from her hip bones to just beneath her breasts. 

Rey blinked at it, already cooling on her skin. She dropped his spent cock and swiped up some of his semen between her fingers. She tapped her thumb and forefinger together, wanting to know if it would stretch. When it didn’t she hummed and pressed her fingers past her lips, tasting him. 

Ben moaned again, covering his eyes to shield himself from the lewdness of the image. Already his body was making a valiant attempt to get hard again, but to no avail. 

“Tastes odd,” Rey said once she had finished her assessment. “Not bad though.” 

He could feel through the bond that she was still frustratingly aroused, and he cursed himself for not holding on a little longer. 

“Easy, easy,” Rey soothed, sliding further up his lap. When she pressed down in a way that caused a stab of pain she quickly righted herself without needing to be told. 

He could feel the heat emanating from her center on the skin of his thigh, and when she sat down further he could feel the wetness, too. 

“Force, I shouldn’t have come so fast,” Ben groused. 

But Rey was already distracted, picking up one of his big hands in both of her little ones. The juxtaposition of their size was uniquely exciting. 

“It’s okay, you’re not used to being touched like that… but now I want you to touch me,” her voice was soft but lurid, and she blinked up at him with deceptive innocence. 

Ben shivered, as she pressed her lips to the tips of each of his fingers, thumbs stroking gently over his bacta patch. 

“I don’t know how,” he admitted, ashamed. He’d never even  _ seen _ a woman’s body before, let alone touched one or brought her to orgasm. 

“Let me show you,” Rey guided his hand down the flat plane of her stomach, bright, clean skin contrasting with her tawny so prettily. When the pads of his fingers met the wetness between her thighs he shuddered. 

With his free hand he cupped her breast. 

“Here,” she pressed his fingers up against something small and hard. “Press down, and make little circles, not too rough though.”

Ben did as she bid, and she sighed, leaning her head forward to rest on his shoulder. Just as he was beginning to wonder how she knew all these fine details of her body, she answered him aloud, voice airy and distracted. 

“I spent so many years alone on Jakku, there was only one thing to do to fill up the nights.” 

Ben hummed in understanding, and decided to take a wild guess and give a gentle flick against her clit before he resumed his circling motion. Rey gasp, teeth grazing the meat of his shoulder. 

“Did that feel alright?” He asked, but he already knew because her arousal was seeping through the bond. 

“It was really good,” Rey answered him, voice taking on a new sort of tension. 

Impatiently she plucked his other hand from where it had been massaging her breast. She leaned back, exposing the pink folds of her wet cunt to him, and she pressed two fingers against her narrow opening. 

“Inside,” she bid, “but don’t stop touching me.” 

Ben nodded, pace over her clit faltering, so he gave another gentle flick as he began to work his fingers into her wet cunt. She was tight like a vice, walls pushing against him in resistance as she made soft sounds determination and pleasure. 

“Big,” she gasped softly as he made it in to the first knuckle. “Your fingers are so much bigger than mine.”  
Tentatively, Ben crooked his fingers, pads moving up and under and pressing up against her textured walls. Rey mewled in response, and her hands gripped more tightly on his shoulders. 

Through the bond he felt that she wanted him to kiss her again, and he gladly obliged as she loosed for him and he was able to press in to the second knuckle. Rey moaned into his mouth, and their teeth clacked together awkwardly as she pulled away gasping. 

Ben kept crooking his fingers, and kept pressing and circling over her clit. Rey began to roll her hips into his hands, making soft little sounds of pleasure that made him want to come all over again. 

“Gonna come,” Rey declared softly, and she kissed him again. 

_ Do it _ , he pressed into their bond. Wet noises filled up the tent as he fucked her fast and steady with his fingers.  _ Come on my hand. _

And she did. Ben felt it in his bones as she rocked forward, mewling into his skin as her cunt clenched up around his fingers. He could feel her pleasure, her satisfaction and love as it all came spilling through the bond. 

Ben shut his eyes and fell backward onto the cot, pulling Rey with him. He grunted in pain as his internal wounds tweaked, but that hardly mattered when he had just made Rey  _ come _ . 

He basked in the afterglow, and when he pulled his fingers free he tasted them just like she had tasted him. 

“Odd,” he repeated Rey’s own phrasing. “But not bad.” 

Rey let out a small giggle and snuggled into his chest. Using the Force she summoned a blanket to drape over their spent, exhausted bodies. 

“Today was quite a day,” Rey commented. 

“We killed Palpatine,” Ben answered, fingers tracing patterns into the damp skin of her shoulders. 

“And we made up a whole new identity for you,” Rey added. 

Ben hummed, then he finished, “And we did  _ that _ .” 

“I liked  _ that _ ,” she smiled into his skin. “And I liked doing it with you, Ben.  _ Just  _ Ben.” 

Remembering his new burden, the tone of Ben’s voice shifted, “Do you think this will work? Will we be able to keep it up?” 

Rey’s answer wasn’t quite an answer at all, “We just need to get you through tomorrow and the healing process, then we can go.” 

“How long do you think that will take?” How long could he avoid Maz and Chewbacca? How long could he keep Finn’s curiosity at bay? How many stories would he have to spin between that very moment and the moment they were finally off world?

“I don’t know,” Rey snuggled closer, stoking the bond to evoke a sense of comfort and serenity between the two of them. It truly was amazing, this thing that lived between them, that bound them through space and time. “But we’ll make it, Ben. We have to.” 

He kissed her hair and shut his eyes.


	2. (almost) discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

For three months Ben Solo lived a beautiful lie. It was so easy to be someone else, to speak white lies until an entirely new identity had formed around him. On Ajan Kloss, during those final days of the war, and then on Chandrila where Ben Solo had been born, but Just Ben had never visited. 

Eventually the Resistance accepted him, though it took some time and quite a bit of cajoling on Rey’s part. Even Finn, Finn who had seen his face on Starkiller, seemed to forget about those lingering, instinctive reservations. He had been so mortally wounded and traumatized by their meeting that he couldn’t fully recall, so it had only been a matter of time before he allowed himself to forget entirely. 

They all eventually came around to the idea of Ben and Rey’s relationship as well. That was easier to pass, because Rey claimed he was a Force sensitive, untrained and more powerful than they could understand. She claimed to be training him, grooming him into a Jedi like herself. 

This involved some extra pretending on Ben’s part. Pretending he had never held a lightsaber before as Rey presented him with Leia’s saber in plain sight of everyone. Pretending to struggle with simple forms and maneuvers to maintain the lie. The one advantage of this was Rey’s hands on his body, correcting his stances while her touch sent fire scorching through his veins. 

And that was what their relationship was; fire. It was hot, all consuming and dangerous. Their bond tied them such that they didn’t like to be parted, even for a moment. They spent their days training and their nights making love, or fucking, having sex, all three and then some. 

With his legs healed Rey wanted to try all sorts of odd things that she claimed to have seen in old holo tapes. Ben, more bashful than she, was hesitant, but always enjoyed the endeavours in the end. 

On Ajan Kloss, when they had still been living in a tent, they had received more than one complaint about their  _ volume _ . Rey would always smile and apologize politely as Ben’s cheeks flamed and he averted his eyes. 

He liked sex. He liked it  _ a lot _ . But he hated that the whole Resistance knew he was having it. 

Now, tucked safely away in their shared bed on Chandrila, Ben stared out the wall of windows that overlooked Hanna City. Speeders zoomed past at high speeds, their vibrations blocked out by the modern materials with which the skyscraper was built. 

Rey was naked and asleep in his arms, her head pillowed on his chest, lulled by his heart beat. The sheets were slightly damp with sweat, outside only a few stars shone weakly through the light pollution of the city. 

Ben was awed by the serenity of such a mundane moment. He was more at peace than he had ever been in his life. The bond was alive and thrumming. Rey was snoring softly into his skin. The galaxy was mending from the wound he had helped to inflict. 

His fingertips trailed gently up Rey’s back, lingering over her shoulders which he could feel were knotted from training. A long, happy sigh eased from his chest and his dark eyes fluttered shut. 

Initially the plan had been to depart the Resistance as soon as Ben’s legs were healed, but the draw of the city had been too much for Rey, who had never seen one. And Ben would not deny her anything. And now that she  _ had _ seen the metropolitan landscape, Ben found he was getting on too well with Rey’s friends to want to leave. For the first time since he was a boy he was involved with some sense of camaraderie. He liked it, he didn’t want to let it go just yet.

The option of fleeing into the stars remained, but for the time being they were both deeply content.

No more surname’s to bind them, to tie them down to weighty legacies. They were simply Rey and Ben, and they were foraging their own path, making their own way. As it was meant to be. 

As Just Ben drifted to sleep his heart was blissfully full. 

  
  


The next day the tribunal began. It was made up of three delegates from different governments across the galaxy; A mon calamari, a Nabooian Queen, and a wookie. All of their homeworlds had been deeply affected by the military actions of the First Order. 

It was requested that Rey attend and give testimony on the events of Starkiller, Crait, and Exegol. Naturally Ben attended alongside her, as the months had gone on they’d become less and less tolerant of distance between them. 

He was nervous as they entered the glamorous courtroom. The floor was black and white checkered tile, the walls were supported by massive, marble columns inlaid with scenes of the Republic’s founding. Crimson curtains with gold trim were draped along that high, vaulted windows, making the massive space feel somehow suffocatingly small. 

Hand linked with Rey’s he kept his head down, eyes on the floor. No one had seen him without his mask save Hux (who was dead), Snoke (also dead), and the Praetorian Guard (all dead). Unless Finn had a sudden and miraculous recovery of memory, he doubted anyone would recognize him. 

Then he spotted Chewie and Maz conversing around the front row of velveteen seats and he shrank further. 

_ They won’t say anything, _ Rey spoke into his mind.  _ If they were going to they would have done it by now.  _

It was true enough that they recognized him immediately upon landing on Ajan Kloss, but thus far neither had muttered a word. They seemed to avoid him, but he was also making a concerted effort to avoid  _ them _ , so it was difficult to truly say. 

_ What if this is the moment?  _ He replied to Rey as they found their seats.  _ What if they were waiting to do this in front of the tribunal so the whole galaxy can watch.  _

His eyes flitted between the many cameras that were set up around the space. The proceedings were to be broadcast live across the holonet. 

Rey touched his hand reassuringly, thumb brushing soothingly over the backs of his knuckles. 

_ They wouldn’t. _ Her eyes looked as though she wanted to say something else, but she kept it to herself. 

Ben prodded her.  _ What? _

_ Nothing. _ She answered, turning her attention towards the front of the room where the tribunal were taking their seats in raised, high-backed chairs. Each one was decorated with the riches of its occupant’s home world. Glittering with gems, replete with polish seashells, wrapped up in the thick vines of a plant with vibrant purple flowers. They were like thrones. 

_ I love you _ , Rey added. It was something they thought at one another, but never really said aloud. It was like they were both afraid of someone hearing them and then taking what they loved away. 

Along with the words there came an impression, a sensation along the bond between them from which Ben was able to glean Rey’s reservation. 

She was distinctly aware of the fact that their charade could not last forever. Even if they were able to convince the tribunal that Kylo Ren had perished on Exegol (which would be difficult considering multiple searches turned up no body) there was still Maz and Chewie who knew him from boyhood. And somewhere, stored away in some far out databank, was the personal, classified information that the Order had kept on him. 

The day that data was found, he was through.

Ben sat up straight and caught Rey’s hand in his as the Calamari slammed down his gavel and the room fell into order.

“We will begin proceedings now,” he declared. 

The three judges rose, a pledge of honor and candor was made. Ben found that his ears were ringing too loudly for him to pay much attention. The only thing keeping him from becoming totally unmoored was Rey’s hand in his. Warm,palm calloused from years of handling a bo staff, then a lightsaber. She sent little pulses of comfort across the bond, which he savored and focused his attention onto. 

Ben let Rey fill him up, occupying all of his senses with her. He could ever taste her on his tongue, if he focused enough on the sweet smell of her. The thought was enough to get him half-hard. When Rey cast a disapproving look towards him he willed the semi away and instead turned his attention to her fingers, which he played with lightly in his lap.

The four hour block of time passed with surprising speed, and Ben didn’t hear a word of it. That was, until then end, when the Queen said, “This concludes today’s presentations. Tomorrow we will begin the sentencing of First Order leadership according to the severity of their crimes, and the matter of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren shall also be up for discussion.” 

The whole room came alive in that moment in a chorus of mumbles and whispers and people readjusting in their seats. The mystery of Kylo Ren’s fate was one which perplexed the whole galaxy. Ben had read more than one conspiracy theory about himself late at night while browsing the holonet.

Rey felt him go tense beside her, and her fingers ran up to smooth over his bicep. Ben’s eyes strayed to where Maz and Chewie sat, consumed by some morbid curiosity. They were both staring at him, their expressions grim. 

That night he fucked Rey from behind. 

She was clawing at the sheets, panting as he punched sweet little sounds out of her throat. His hands gripped her hips tightly, she never seemed to mind if he left bruises, in fact she seemed to savor them, imprints of his lustful hands in her skin.

Usually he let her take charge, Rey being the more adventurous between the two of them. But tonight he needed to be in control, he needed to feel as though he had control over  _ something _ . 

He wanted to make Rey see stars. He wanted to leave her walking funny come sunrise. For once he wanted the whole world to know that  _ he  _ fucked her. She was  _ his _ . 

“ _ Force, Ben _ ,” Rey gasped, and he leaned over her back, pressing his sweaty chest to her shoulders and letting his hand trail up the column of her throat to grasp her jaw. 

He angled her head back so he could kiss his neck, hips still slapping lewdly against her thighs and ass. 

“Wanna make you come,” Ben explained roughly, shutting his eyes and allowing himself to simply  _ feel _ the wet, hot clench of her body around his cock. “Needed you like this.” 

“You have me,” her voice was airy, jumping slightly in pitch with each thrust of his hips. “‘M yours, always yours.” 

The bond was wide open, emotions and sensation slid between them with the ease and flow of water. Leaning back on his knees, Ben let himself fully into that wellspring of emotion between them. He lost himself in it, swallowed up by the current of feeling and the heady rush of their joined bodies. 

He could feel Rey’s walls quivering around him, her wetness slipping past the seal of his cock against her cunt. But also he could feel the way he stretched her out and fucked her full, he could feel how large and imposing he was inside of her, and how deeply that size and fill aroused her. 

Gasping as he teetered on the searing edge of his orgasm, he tangled his large fingers into Rey’s hair, pulling her head back with uncharacteristic roughness that made her cunt flood and clench, and she came with his hand in her hair and his cock buried deep in her center.

Ben was with her, right beside her, cock swelling and balls tightening painfully and then he was spilling himself into her, moaning desperately in the damp skin of her shoulders. He let go of her hair and gave a few weak thrusts before pulling out and rolling onto his back. 

Rey did the same, her fingers folded neatly over her stomach as her breasts heaved from exertion. 

“ _ Force _ , Ben,” she laughed. “That was good.” 

Ben grunted and threw an arm over his eyes. Rey, more instinctively than consciously, curled into his side, pillowing her head on his shoulder. His free arm wound protectively around her waist. 

Her lips pressed gently to the underside of his jaw, then to his neck. 

“Whatever happens tomorrow… just know that I love you, alright?” Ben finally spoke. And because he said  _ those _ words aloud, Rey went deathly still beside him. 

“What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?” She spoke each word slowly. 

Ben swallowed hard, “I… I think Maz and Chewie are going to out me. They know something. The way they looked at me today when the Queen mentioned K—  _ him _ . I mean, I know they know I’m him, but I think they know even more, somehow.” 

Rey remained quiet, because she didn’t know what to say. So Ben turned onto his side and gathered her fully to his chest, kissing her deeply. Though it hadn’t initially been his intention, the kisses kept coming, deeper and more intense, and then he was hard again. Rey was on her back and he was sliding back into her, aided by the cool slick of his own come. 

Afraid of what the morning might bring, they made love like it would be their last night. 

The next morning they dressed in silence, donning their grey and black imitations of Jedi robes. Rey kissed him before they stepped out the door, holding his face tenderly between her hands and standing on her tiptoes to reach his lips. 

“No matter what happens,” she swore with intensity against his mouth, “I will be right beside you, Ben Solo.” 

And she said his name because that was who he had always been. Just Ben had been a ruse, a beautiful lie in which he had nearly lost himself. If today was the day he was meant to reclaim his name, Ben would do it with whatever pride he could muster. 

In the hall everything was the same as the day before. The curtains and cameras and thrones that monopolized the front of the room. 

Ben stood taller, fiercer. At his side his saber was ready. He would gladly recompense for his crimes, but he would not die. The thought of being rendered from Rey was unbearable, and he would not leave her with such a grievous wound as the loss of her bondmate. 

They were about to sit when Maz Kanata approached them. She seemed so much smaller up close, now that Ben was grown. When had he last seen her? He had been six and on his way to live with his uncle on Yavin IV. 

“You both need to come with me,” Maz said, her voice was low and urgent. Her eyes shifted nervously between the backs of the people who chatted around them. 

“Why?” Rey stood and pushed Ben behind her, placing herself between him and their perceived enemy. 

Maz’s frown deepened into an impatient scowl, “I said come, come. We have very little time.” 

And then the tiny woman was off, zipping through the crowded room. Rey looked to Ben, who shrugged his shoulders and gestured with his hand to follow. 

Maz led them through the throngs of people and out into the main entryway. It was just as grand as the council room, with massive frescos painted on its stucco walls. Chewbacca was waiting there, he had his bowcaster slung over her shoulder and a bandolier of spare bolts strapped across his hairy chest. 

This gave Rey pause. He hadn’t been armed the day before, but Ben pushed her on with a gentle hand at the small of her back. 

_ We’re armed, too _ , he reminded her, feeling the comforting weight of his saber at his side. 

“What’s this about?” Rey asked. 

Ben took note of the increased guard, a dozen men loitering about in the foyer alone. 

“It is about our beloved Ben, here,” Maz took his hands into her own. Her expression was mournful, and Chewbacca made a soft, sad noise as well. His eyes traversed the room nervously, flitting from guard to guard. 

“We had thought you might get away with your little ruse,” Maz explained in a hushed tone. “And we were more than happy to let you. You’ve lived a sad life Ben Solo, and I suspect the weight of your actions is punishment enough.” 

Rey gulped audibly, “Someone knows.” 

Maz nodded, and Chewie grumbled regrettably. 

“I’m afraid so, yes. Two weeks ago a derelict First Order ship was found drifting in the far reaches of the outer rim. It’s computers were accessed and its databank scoured for information.” 

Ben blinked, suddenly numb all over. He leaned into Rey, whose arm wound around him as she helped to support his weight. 

“So this is it,” he said, weakly. There were too many guards, and already the meeting was convening. As soon as his true identity was announced he would surely be swallowed up in a mob and executed, no matter what sentence the tribunal might hand down. 

“No.” Rey hissed, her fingers curled into his side almost painfully. Through the bond he could feel her panic and her anger, “I just fucking found you. I’m not losing you now.” 

“No one is going to lose anyone,” Maz assured them. “You have some time. We talked the tribunal down from execution, but that will hardly matter once the word gets out. You need to keep yourselves one step ahead.” 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, her voice was fierce. Ben could feel that a fire burned in her belly, a desire to keep him alive that was rooted soul deep.

“The  _ Millennium Falcon _ is waiting for you behind the building. Begin your exile early. I set the hyperdrive to the coordinates of a remote, but habitable world. I doubt anyone will look for you there.” 

Chewie bleated in confirmation.  _ Go, _ he said.  _ Ben you need to go. _

Tears sprang into Ben’s eyes, “Uncle Chewie…” 

The wookie let out another bleat, this one cracked part way through, tearful;  _ Your father would be so proud of you. I am proud of you. _

The tears were streaming down Ben’s face then, hot and obvious. A few of the guards were looking at them with muted curiosity. 

Despite the conspicuousness of the act, Chewbacca tugged Ben from Rey’s grasp and into his own, crushing the man to his furry chest. He made a low humming sound, it meant nothing, but was intended to soothe. 

“I’m so sorry,” Ben choked into the wookie’s chest, trying to keep his voice quiet. 

_ You are forgiven.  _ Chewbacca grunted, then let go of Ben.  _ Now go. _

Ben took Rey’s hand in his own and they fled out the front doors without another word to Maz or Chewie. 

The  _ Falcon _ was right where Maz had said it would be, waiting for them in a small courtyard behind the building. 

“You fly,” Rey smiled at Ben as they crowded in the entry to the cockpit. “It’s been a while for you.” 

“Yeah,” Ben’s voice came soft and sad. “Yeah, it has.” 

He couldn’t help but feel the presence of his father there, he noted that Han’s dice were missing. It was likely that Chewie had taken them as a keepsake, which was only fair considering he had given up the  _ Falcon _

Like Maz had said, the hyperdrive was already set. Ben only needed to get them in the air. 

“I sense a disturbance,” Rey said, glancing over her shoulder as if she could  _ see _ the mob forming. 

Ben nodded, hands on the controls, carefully maneuvering them off of the ground, bobbing and weaving between the many skyscrapers of Hanna City. 

Rey sat down in the co-pilot’s chair, honey gaze set on the sky. The vessel shook as they tore through the atmosphere, blue skies giving way to endless inky night interspersed with stars. Then then were off in a barrage of blue, lurching into hyperspace and towards whatever destination Maz had set for them. 

“You didn’t get to say goodbye to your friends,” Ben said regrettably. Dropping the controls and engaging the autopilot. 

“I care about my friends a lot,” Rey answered, honestly, and a wave of regret washed over Ben. He had taken her away from them, the people she loved. How could he be so selfish? 

“Would you stop that!” Rey snapped, rolling her eyes. Then she leaned forwards and laid her hand over his on the arm of his chair. “I’m in love with you, Ben Solo. We’re bound in the Force. The rest of my life is yours, just like yours is mine. Where you go, I go, and if that’s into exile on some far-flung trash heap then I’m in. I’d take a thousand years of exile at your side before I spent one day on Chandrila without you.” 

“Rey—

Ben’s voice broke. 

Rey climbed out of her chair and shimmied into his lap, winding her arms around the back of his neck and kissing him deeply. When they parted their lips were red and Rey was panting softly.

“We’re going to have quite a lot of time on our hands, Ben Solo,” her smile was demure, lashes casting little shadows over her cheeks as she batted them. 

Ben’s hands caressed down her back, settling eagerly just over the curve of her ass. 

He laughed breathily, smiling wide as he replied, “Yes, I think we will.” 

The bond hummed with their resonance. Their bodies flamed under each other’s touch and they kissed again, slower, savoring the moment. 

The  _ Falcon _ shuttled onward. 

_ One Year Later _

They built a home for themselves on the temperate, nameless moon which housed them. It circled a gas giant so distant from the core that its name was only a string of numbers and letters. It hung always in the sky, much larger than the binary suns, a swirling mass of orange and red and citrine. 

Rey called it Leia, because of how entirely it occupied the sky. And just like Leia it was with them, always. 

They built a home from the bounty of the moon’s endless forests. It was small, a single room. They furnished it with trappings bought at the single trading outpost which was a day away by speeder. A day and a half by orbak, of which they owned two. 

They cleared away a patch of trees to make room for a small training ground, and they continued to study the Jedi Texts which Rey had taken from Ahch-To. They did not see themselves as Jedi, but found the information within to be useful in the formation of their new tradition. 

It was a hot day, and training had grown hotter, which had led to other,  _ equally productive _ activities. 

Ben was on his back in the dirt, robes askew and trousers opened up so Rey could sink herself down onto his cock. He loathed that he couldn’t see her breasts bounce as she fucked herself on him. But there hadn’t been time for disrobing, the need had been too sudden, too desperate. Rey, flushed and sweaty and fierce as his saber sparked, lighting up her eyes. 

Now she was equally fierce, hands planted on his chest as she puffed and rocked over him. Their bodies met with wet smacks. Ben’s fingers curled into the robes that draped over her back, his mouth hung open and he moaned unabashedly. 

Her cunt was heaven. 

All around them the forest was alive with midsummer, the dual suns shining brightly overhead. But they had nothing to fear. There was not another sentient soul for a day in any direction. 

The orbaks grazed nearby, entirely indifferent to the lustful machinations of their masters. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Rey gasped, bouncing herself on his cock. Her fingers slipped forward tangling into his hair and urging him to sit up. 

Their sabers lay forgotten a few feet away, beams sizzling and hissing in the dust. 

Ben sat up, and their lips met in a fiery kiss. He could feel the pulse of her insides, the way she clenched tighter and tighter with each roll of his hips. He canted his own upward, pressing as deep as their position would allow. 

“Come,” he panted into her ear, guiding her hips with his hands. 

She did, and because of their bond so did he. With a strangled moan he rocked up and into her one more time, then he let himself go, puffing through his orgasm. 

When they were through they collapsed back into the dust, lips brushing teasingly as they laughed together. 

Life was good, beautiful even. 

Rey stretched and sat up, righting her clothes around her body. A thin layer of grime was stuck to her because of her sweat. 

“Ugh, I could use a bath now.” 

Ben, dick softening against his thigh, remained half-exposed in the dirt. He hummed in a placid sort of way, less in agreement and more in contentment. 

“Perfecting those forms can wait until tomorrow,” Rey continued, scooping both of their sabers from the dirt and disengaging them. “I want you to fuck me in the hot spring, next.” 

This was deserving of Ben’s full attention, he clambered to his feet and tucked himself back into his trousers. Rey passed his saber back to him, and he clipped the silvery hilt to his belt. 

“Just another day in paradise, huh?” He joked, and he caught her by her hips, pulling her flush to his front. His lips teased down the side of her neck, then he kissed her chin, then her mouth. 

When they parted Rey met him with a dreamy smile, “I’ve never been this happy before, you know.” 

“Me neither,” Ben agreed. For the first time in his life there was peace, stability, and unconditional love. 

Rey poked his broad chest playfully, “I think getting yourself exiled is proving to be a highlight for us.” 

“Shh,” Ben hushed her playfully, kissing her again, chastely, “Don’t say that too loudly, they might take it back.” 

Rey laughed, and he laughed because her laugh was beautiful. 

“Come on,” She stepped away from him, but caught his hand in her own, dragging him along as she jogged towards the forests. “Let’s go to the hot springs.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would love to know what people thought of this. Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [x](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sordidbones)
> 
> Twitter: [x](https://twitter.com/bitt3rbones)
> 
> Comments/kudos feed the author!
> 
> (Expect the second half sometime in the next few days)


End file.
